Saying Goodbye
by BatmanSwiss
Summary: She knew that it had to be done, but that didn't make saying goodbye any easier.


**Author's Note:** A piece inspired by the song Say Something by Great Big World. The speech is directly from Twilight Princess (SPOILER ALERT), but I wanted to try and add a little more depth to the scene.

 **Disclaimer:** I still do not own this wonderful, wonderful franchise.

* * *

In the depths of the desert, lost to time and civilization, lay the ruins of the Arbiter Grounds. The hot sun beat upon the pocked, weathered stones, the heat radiating off of the structure like a living thing.

It was a desolate place.

The dead who called it home whispered angrily along its halls. There were intruders defiling their grave once more.

If one were to follow the sounds of the dead, they would find themselves on the precipice of the Sacred Grounds within the center of their domain. They watched with hollow eyes as the three living souls gathered around the cursed mirror. For now, the three were safe- even in death the denizens of the Arbiters Grounds feared this room.

The intruders faced each other, completely unaware of their audience. The Princess of Twilight, the Princess of Light and their Hero were lost in their own conversation.

Midna, a woman with bluish skin and hair of fire, looked to her companions. "I guess this is farewell then, huh?" her rich alto voice held a hint of sadness. "Light and shadow cannot mix, as we all know. But… never forget that there's another world bound to this one." _Never forget about me_ , she added silently.

Her counterpart nodded. "Shadow and light are two sides of the same coin. One cannot exist without the other. I know now the reason the goddesses left the Mirror of Twilight in this world. They left it because it was their design that we should meet." She paused, considering the truth of her words. "Yes, that is what I believe."

"Zelda," replied the woman of Twilight, "your words are kind, and your heart is true. If all in Hyrule are like you, then maybe you'll do all right."

She turned then as ghostly steps began to appear, leading up to the base of the Mirror of Twilight. A glance over her shoulder brought her other companion to mind. Link, the Hero of Light and Twilight both, smiled at her with a boyish grin. Goddesses, how she would miss him.

She sighed, looking to the mirror. "Well, the princess spoke truly: as long as that mirror's around, we could meet again."

A tear wound its way down her cheek as she turned back to Link. He looked so hopeful at her statement, and she could feel her heart constricting at the pure devotion shining in his brilliant blue eyes. "Link…"

She could feel her resolve slipping. With a quick motion, she lifted a long, slender hand to her cheek, wiping the tear from her face. It glowed in the sunlight as she extended her hand, and with a glimmer it floated free into the air.

Midna took a deep breath, trying to find the words for the emotions warring within her. "I…"

She swallowed the lump forming in her throat _. Pull yourself together! You're supposed to be a Princess, not some love-sick girl!_

With a final mental push, Midna forced a grin and a wink toward the hero. "See you later".

As the words tumbled out, the glowing tear struck the surface of the mirror above them. Tiny cracks spider-webbed across its surface, rapidly spreading outward to the gilded frame.

She did not wait to see Link's reaction, instead turning and racing up the steps. If she had, she would have seen the look of horror mar his beautiful features as he realized the truth.

This was goodbye.

A wretched sound escaped his lips, and Midna froze momentarily. This time, she did turn. Her heart broke at the sight of him, shattering like the mirror that joined their worlds.

She offered him one last smile, trying to convey all of the words that she could not bear to say within the gesture. The result was a sad turn of her full lips.

The world around her began to fade. She locked eyes with her hero, committing every detail of him to memory. He stood frozen beneath her, and for a moment she thought that he might try and stop her.

A part of her wished he would.

But the moment passed, and the comforting darkness consumed her.


End file.
